tamyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Regeln
Zugregeln: Betreff für Zug in der Mail: Ganymed-Z: Ort: (z. B. Brücke), Spieler mit Rang- und Postenbezeichnung (z. B. CO Cpt. Madison) Betreff für NRPG: Kommentare, Hinweise oder ähnliches die alle betreffen bitte mit NRPG kennzeichnen. Kommentare in Zügen bitte deutlich vom eigentlichen Zug abheben. Aufbau eines Zuges an einem Bsp. Betreff: Ganymed-Z: Brücke, CO Cpt. Madison Ort: OPS Ganymed Betreff: (betroffene bzw. direkt angesprochene Spieler Zeit: Datum und Tageszeit (Morgen, Vormittag, Mittag, Nachmittag, Abend, Nacht) Bezug nehmend auf den letzten Zug (z. b. die letzten beiden Zeilen des Zugs eines Mitspielers auf den man eingeht, bitte in kursiv. ---Brücke--- -Hier Text für Zug- Wörtliche Rede „Ich bin hier, wer noch?“ Wird in Anführungszeichen gesetzt. Gedanken ‚Was ist denn das für einer?’ werden, zum besseren Erkennen, in kursiv gesetzt. Ortwechsel werden wie zu Anfang in den Zügen gekennzeichnet z. B. ---Turbolift--- und sollten durch einen Absatz noch hervorgehoben werden. Hier ein Zugbeispiel: Datei:Beispielzug.jpg *'Die Züge werden in 3. Person Vergangenheit geschrieben.' Inhaltliche Dinge: Ein RPG ist wie ein Multiautorenroman: Jeder schreibt einen Teil einer Geschichte, die dann von einem anderen Spieler weitergeführt wird. Für eine gute, fortlaufende und spannende Handlung sind deswegen alle Spieler gleichermaßen verantwortlich. 1) Direktes Anknüpfen an die Handlung Das Anknüpfen und Weiterschreiben der Handlung kann mit einem Staffellauf verglichen werden: Ab einem gewissen Punkt übernimmt man das Staffelholz Anschließen mit seinem Beitrag an die Handlung, läuft seine Strecke Weiterschreiben und übergibt es an den nächsten Läufer einer oder mehrer Personen, die dann anschließen. Beispiel: Spieler 1: „Ensign, erledigen Sie bitte die wissenschaftlichen Tests umgehend!“ sagte der SCI und reichte der jungen Frau ein PADD. -tbc- Also so: Spieler 2: Jane versuchte, sich ihren Unmut über diese Aufgabe nicht anmerken zu lassen, als sie das PADD entgegennahm: „Natürlich, Sir!“... der Handlung. Und nicht so: Spieler 2: Jane ging ins Casino, um zu frühstücken dessen. Später betrat sie die wissenschaftliche Abteilung und hielt erst einmal ein kleines Schwätzchen mit dem neuen Petty Officer mit den umwerfend blauen Augen… Danach machte sie sich mit den Aufgaben des Tages vertraut, bis ihr Vorgesetzter sagte: „Ensign, erledigen Sie bitte die wissenschaftlichen Tests umgehend!“ und ihr ein PADD reichte. -tbc- Antwortet der „angespielte“ Spieler nicht innerhalb von 48 Stunden, so ist es erlaubt diesen Part zu ‚überspielen’ bzw. sich sinnig aus dieser Handlung herauszuschreiben, damit ein Fortgang der Story gewährleistet ist. Beispiel: Zwei Offiziere sitzen beim Frühstück im Casino. Spieler A beendet sein Log mit einem: „Und wie war ihre Verabredung gestern?“-tbc- Aufgrund von Zeitmangel reagiert Spieler B nicht. Deswegen schreibt A weiter, wie B eine ausweichende Antwort gibt und sie ihr Frühstück beenden, und mit dem Lift zur Brücke fahren, um den Dienst anzutreten. Wenn B wieder reagieren kann, so knüpft er direkt an die Szene im Lift an und kann dort auf die Frage von A eingehen. 2) Interaktion: Wir legen Wert auf ein interaktionsgeladenes RPG, d.h. *Jeder schreibt mit jedem (sollte eigentlich selbstverständlich sein in einer Gemeinschaft) *Jeder bietet Interaktionsmöglichkeiten an. *Jeder geht auf die gebotenen Interaktionsmöglichkeiten ein und würgt sie nicht mit zwei Sätzen ab oder ignoriert das Geschriebene, nur weil die Geschichte nicht gefällt oder um eine eigene Idee (womöglich nur mit NPC’s) zu verwirklichen. *Hetzt nicht durch die Story, sondern gebt euren Mitspielern die Gelegenheit, sich einzubringen. Achtet jedoch darauf, euch nicht in Situationen zu verstricken, welche die Haupthandlung nicht vorwärtsbringen, vor allem dann, wenn es in der Haupthandlung gerade „hoch“ her geht. *Schreibt Personen nicht aus einer noch laufenden Handlung heraus und macht auch keine Zeitsprünge, nur weil ihr mit ihnen interagieren wollt. *Zeitsprünge werden von den GM vorgegeben und rechtzeitig angekündigt. Das Anbieten von Interaktion kann auf vielfältige Art und Weise geschehen. Anbei findet ihr einige Beispiele: a) Ich schaffe eine Situation, auf die jeder reagieren kann: Der Commander nahm am Tisch im Casino Platz und stellte seine Kiste mit dem Pokerzubehör neben sich ab. Er war gespannt, wer sich heute alles zu der Runde dazugesellen würde…-tbc- b) Ich spiele gezielt Leute an: Der Commander betrat die Krankenstation, um sich für seinen Routinecheck zu melden. Er nickte der freundlichen Assistentin zu, die ihm mitteilte, dass der Arzt gleich kommen würde. Er nutzte die Zeit und begann Small-Talk mit ihr zu halten. c) Ich gebe Hinweise für kommende Interaktion: Wütend schmiss sich Jane aufs Bett und brach in Tränen aus. Was bildete sich ihr Vorgesetzter eigentlich ein, sie so niederzumachen? Morgen würde sie ihm gehörig die Meinung sagen… Hier bieten sich mehrere Möglichkeiten: Vielleicht hat ein Kollege dies mitbekommen und will nach ihr sehen? Oder der Vorgesetzte sucht sie auf, um sich für seine Worte zu entschuldigen? Oder er wundert sich am nächsten Morgen über ihr komisches Benehmen, bevor sie ihn deswegen anspricht? Die Möglichkeiten sind vielfältig, wenn man seine Fantasie einbringt. 3) Kooperatives Rollenspiel Wir schreiben hier kooperativ, d.h. jeder Mitspieler kann kleine oder kurze Sequenzen eines anderen Charas mitziehen. Grundsätzlich sollte man es nicht übertreiben, aber auch nicht gänzlich nur auf seinen Chara bezogen schreiben, denn sonst kommen manchmal nur Zweizeiler heraus, weil man darauf wartet, dass der andere angesprochene Charakter reagiert/antwortet/agiert. Bsp. 1: Eine Gruppe Offiziere will den Turbolift betreten, so muss nicht jeder Einzelne warten bis auch der andere geschrieben hat, dass er die Liftkabine betritt. Wenn ohnehin klar ist, dass alle mit dem Lift fahren wollen, kann ein Spieler gleich alle mit hineinschreiben. Bsp. 2: Mein Char befindet sich auf der Brücke, der Abflug zu einer neuen Mission steht bevor. Alle Offiziere haben ihre Plätze eingenommen, checken ihre Stationen. In dieser Situation kann ich z.B. beschreiben, dass alle ihre Statusmeldungen abgeben, die Abflugerlaubnis eines Schiffes eingeht, der CO den Befehl zum Andockklammer-lösen gibt und die OPS beginnt, diesen Befehl auszuführen. Mein Charakter befindet sich nicht in einem Vakuum, sondern ist auf der Brücke. Und warum sollte er dann nicht sehen und hören, was die anderen machen und wie der CO den Befehl gibt? Wie bei allen Dingen ist auch hier ein wenig Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt: a) Beschreibt man Handlungen der Anderen, sollte man sich natürlich immer darum bemühen, die Chars möglichst richtig darzustellen und sie nicht drastisch zu verändern (der fröhliche Offizier wird plötzlich zum mürrischen wortkarge Einsiedler) etc. Umgekehrt sollte man dem anderen Spieler einen gewissen Freiraum lassen. Schreibt er zum Beispiel mein Char würde im Casino Kaffee bestellen und mein Char mag eigentlich gar keinen, dann sollte ich dies dem Spieler mitteilen, aber weder ein Drama daraus machen, noch zur Editierung des Logs auffordern, sondern einfach daran anknüpfen und je nach Situation schreiben, dass der Kaffee aus versehen bestellt wurde, weil man in Gedanken war und ihn zurückgehen lässt. Wenn man sich absolut unsicher ist, ob der Chars dies oder jenes wirklich so tun würde, kann man nachfragen. b) Es ist nicht erlaubt, einem anderen Charakter schwerwiegende Veränderungen zuzuschreiben, wie z.B. Entlassung aus dem Dienst, Heirat, tödliche Krankheit/ schwere Verwundung oder ihn gar zu töten, es sei denn der Spieler des Chars ist damit einverstanden. c) Man sollte Handlungsstränge, an denen mehrere schreiben könnten, nicht ganz alleine schreiben, sonst degradiert man seine Mitspieler zu Statisten, was sich nicht gehört ( z.B. Besuch auf der KS, Behandlung durch den Arzt, Gespräch mit der Medizinischen Assistentin und dann Verlassen der KS ohne anderen Schreibern die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich einzubringen). 4) Einbringen eigener Ideen in die Handlung /Eröffnung neuer Handlungen *Bereichert das RPG mit euren eigenen Ideen. *Achtet darauf, dass sie plausibel/realistisch sind. Lasst euren Charakter also bitte nicht den Warpkern reparieren, obwohl er keine tiefer gehende technische Ausbildung hat, oder schreibt, dass ihr mit einem regulär ausgerüsteten Shuttle 2 Borgschiffe vernichtet. *Behaltet die Konsequenzen im Auge. Wer schreibt, dass die Ganymed unter Dauerfeuer steht, kampfunfähig ist, schwere Schäden erlitten hat, den Warpkern abwerfen musste, keine Hilfe in der Nähe ist, der Gegner nicht verhandeln will, dann bleiben nicht mehr viele Optionen, was passieren kann… *Neue Handlungsstränge können Schwung ins RPG bringen, wenn sie ‚wohldosiert’ eingesetzt werden, d.h.: Wenn bereits mehrere Handlungsstränge laufen (z.B. ein Casinoabend und eine Holodecksimulation), dann sollte dort auch weitergeschrieben werden, bevor weitere Handlungsstränge eröffnet werden. Es macht nämlich keinen Spaß, wenn ständig neue Handlungen angefangen, aber nicht beendet werden und irgendwann keiner mehr weiß, wer was gerade tut. Ebenso möchte die Spielleitung am Ende nicht wieder dafür verantwortlich sein, offene Handlungsstränge zu einem logischen Abschluss zu bringen. Do’s and don’t's: *Entwickelt euren Charakter und gebt ihm Tiefgang. *Es ist in Ordnung, ab und an ein NPC zu schreiben. Dies sollte jedoch nicht überhand nehmen, da das Gewicht auf eurem Hauptchar liegt. *Legt euch keine komplette Geschichte zurecht, die ihr dann unbedingt auch so schreiben wollt. Wir schreiben in einer Gemeinschaft, die anderen können nicht in euren Kopf schauen und so kann eine Handlung in der Zwischenzeit schon in eine andere Richtung gelenkt worden sein, so dass die vorgefertigte Handlung nicht mehr passt. *Meldet euch ab, wenn ihr längere Zeit nicht loggen könnt. Uns ist es sehr wichtig Kritik und Problematiken sachlich auszudiskutieren. Jeder darf seine Meinung sagen, Anmerkungen, Vorschläge und Ideen einbringen. Wir bitten nur darum, dies offen und ehrlich zu tun und immer auch an den Menschen 'auf der anderen Seite' des Internets zu denken. Abmeldung oder andere Dinge die das RPG und die Schreiber betreffen: Bitte schreibt eine Mail über die Group oder an die GM-Mailadresse solltet ihr: *Wichtiges zum Spiel zu sagen haben *Wünsche und Anregungen mitteilen wollen *Urlaub haben *Krankheitsbedingt ausfallen oder eingeschränkt sein *Technik bedingt ausfallen oder eingeschränkt sein *und was noch so alles mit dem RPG zu tun haben könnte Somit weiß jeder Spieler Bescheid und kann sich darauf einstellen. Ergänzungen im Regelwerk sind möglich. Diese werden über Mail bekannt gegeben.